


Snoozing

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cats, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto leaves the bed.





	Snoozing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kinda like [Critter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038795).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

On the whole, Prompto _loves_ sleeping with Noctis. He loves the expensive sheets, the comfy pillow, the way Noctis cuddles up against him, and _especially_ the wild love making before they fall asleep. The lingering stickiness, stench, and Noctis’ bad middle-of-the-night breath aren’t enough to dampen his enjoyment. He likes spooning with Noctis, feeling his prince right up against him, fully wrapped around him, one arm trapped beneath his hips and the other tossed over his side. He feels so warm that he might burn up. That’d be a great way to die.

Then his bladder rears its ugly head again, and he knows he can’t put off pissing much longer. He needs to make it to the washroom. But he’s too intertwined with Noctis to move without waking Noctis up, and that wouldn’t be fair. He kept Noctis up for a good chunk of the night with his extra stamina and desperate pleading. Noctis deserves his rest. He’s a fairly heavy sleeper, but Prompto doesn’t want to take any chances. 

So instead of trying to wriggle his way out of Noctis’ arms, he just shrinks out of their grasp. A tap on his barcode, and his body’s changing—he constricts down into a tiny, furry kitten that can easily crawl out from under the suffocating heat of the blankets. Still in that trim form, Prompto trots to the edge of the bed. He risks jumping down, landing in the soft pile of their discarded clothes. Then he’s running for the bathroom, figuring his little paws are less loud than human footsteps. 

He does his business as a human, of course. Noctis doesn’t have a litter box, even though he knows who he’s invited over. Prompto made that terrifying reveal last month. He showed off his barcode and everything, confessing his birthplace and the proof of it: he’s one of Niflheim’s failed genetic experiments. He can’t become a fearsome coeurl, but he can be a blond tabby that fits nicely in Noctis’ lap. 

He still can’t believe Noctis accepted him. He still can’t believe he gets to _sleep_ with Noctis. He’s in a good mood as he walks back, transforming at the bedroom door and proceeding on all fours. Leaping back up onto the mattress is a bit rough—he just barely catches himself and pulls himself up. He could scale it easily if he were willing to sink his claws into the sheets, but he’s not. 

He looks up and realizes that Noctis’ eyes are open. He’s grinning down at Prompto, then reaches over to scratch behind Prompto’s ears. Prompto mewls happily. 

Voice clearly sleep-addled, Noctis slurs, “You’re so cute as a cat.”

Prompto lets himself transition back into human form, because he needs his vocal chords to answer. He mutters sheepishly, “Didn’t want to wake you. But if you like it better, I can stay that way more often.”

Noctis yawns, then shakes his head against the pillow. “Nah. Your butt’s way better when it’s human.”

Prompto snorts. He wriggles his way back under Noctis’ arm in a body just as tall as his, face nuzzling into his, even chancing a short kiss despite the stale taste of Noctis’ tongue. Noctis sighs and falls back to sleep.


End file.
